A Cook for Cannibals
by Aztez Fan
Summary: Waking up in a clean mansion with restocking food stores surrounded by forest in the middle of a wasteland nestled next to a mountain is odd. Having to house and feed a tribe of cannibals is even stranger. But this chef is no stranger to cooking special meals, even if he has to keep himself from tasting his cooking.


He had only woken up moments ago with a headache and he could tell already tell this was not his home. The bedroom was much too wide and open for his tastes while the morning light shined through the clear white curtains. Blinking away the blurriness from his eyes he walked over to the window and pushed away the curtains before shielding his eyes from being blinded by the sun. Moving his arm down he stood there, his breath taken as he saw that he was surrounded by a small forest and around that was an expansive dry desert plains as far as the eye can see.

"I'm really not at home anymore..." he said out loud to himself. Granted he should be much more panicked, who wouldn't be when waking up in a different house. However now was not the time to panic, he did recall want to go on vacation before drowning himself in wine and passing out on the bed in his home. Seeing as he did feel a slight headache the man assumed he must have auto-piloted himself over here in the first place. How he found himself such a fine place to stay, he could not recall, move over, how in the world did he get here.

Sighing he simply closed the curtains and walked out of the bedroom after getting dressed. Moving down the halls he looked at the clean white walls and waxed floor showing his refection. He stopped once he saw it, bring a hand up to his chin and rubbing it softly. He looked younger, not by much mind you, he was only 30 after all and it seems that any stress that had aged his face faded making him appeared more youthful.

_"Well that's odd, but, not unwelcome."_ Really though this was all troubling him, first he wakes up without any recollection of how he got here, now he looks younger and less stressed than before._ "I'm definitely missing something here..."_ The sound of his stomach rumbling interrupted his thoughts. Rolling his eyes at this he went to find the kitchen, eventually, the man did find the kitchen before becoming disappointed that there was no fridge and the cabinets had only pots, pans, knives and other utensils one would need to cook.

At least they had many different spices to choose from should they find where the food was located. Moving out of the Kitchen he looked top to bottom of what he now knew was a mansion. After searching through the all the guest rooms, clothing rooms, a forge of all things and even an outdoor pool along with a garden at the front of the building full of hedges among other plants like flowers. By now his eye had developed a twitch, this place was nice and all, but he was hungry and while the scenery with nice it did him no better at finding something to cook himself.

Just as he was about to give up he found himself back in the kitchen, leaning against a wall he sighed before hearing a grinding sound of stone on wood. Turning around he saw the wall had been slide little to the side _"A false wall? Can this situation get any stranger..."_ With the shake of his head, he pushed the wall open and looked down to find a staircase leading down into what he guessed was where all the food was kept.

Descending down the stairs he took a whiff of the air and smiled, something smelled fresh and the air was cold, if meat was down here then it was going to stay fresh a long time. Once he had reached the bottom a smile stretched across his face as he saw all the different meats he could cook. Just about everything you could think of was there in front of him, beef, pork, poultry, mutton, fish, crustaceans and hu...man...

He stopped as he stared at the cleaned and prepared human, the way the skin had been removed and body disemboweled with parts of the body cutaway for easy storage made it almost unrecognizable as a human being at first glance. The man took some steps back, his mind racing as old memories came rushing back before he forcibly repressed them and ran up the stairs quickly. Sliding the false wall closed he placed a hand onto the table to lean against for support.

As he calmed down he wondered what the hell was going on, first the hangover, the mansion in the middle of nowhere, now a cold storage with any meat on can get their hands on, including human. Holding a hand up to his head he groaned as his headache got worse, he decides to not eat for the day. Thinking of a reason for all of this he walked over to the faucet and poured himself a cup of water to help with the pain.

As he took a sip of water the man blinked as tried to relax, pulling over a stool for him to sit on. _"What's going on, a human body so cleanly prepared...Damn it I'm missing something!"_ This house was now annoying him, at least his headache has passed. With everything that had happened, there is no way he could think of this day get any worse. As he thought this he crossed his arms onto the table and dropped his head onto them, maybe this was all just some twisted dream of his and he would wake up from it if he took a nap.

Soon enough though, loud jumbled words and shouting could be heard echoing down the halls, making him jerk up with wide eyes. Turning his head to the hallway he could hear the sudden commotion quite down somewhat as whatever, or rather, whoever was making the noise started knocking on the front door almost ferociously.

Slowly getting up from his sit he made his way out of the kitchen, picking up a butchers knife just in case, before walking the front of the mansion to check out who was knocking. As he grew closer his vision seemed to narrow as the main room came into view along with the entrance to the mansion. Looking down for a split second he could see that he wasn't holding the butcher knife that tightly, his grip relaxed so it won't slip but also not hurt in his palm.

As the knocking got even fiercer he held the knife by his side before gripping the door handle to open and see who was on the other side. Holding his breath he opened the door quickly he backed off and squinted as he was stunned by what he was seeing. There was a group of armed men standing before him, all of them nearly naked with tattoos covering their body's other than for dark red cloth covering their privates. The smell of death and rusted iron reached his nose making him almost take another step back and saw the group of what he bold men seeming to almost move with him.

Looking at their eyes he saw hunger, a different kind of hunger from one who was simply looking for food. No, it was that of desire, desire for what, well given that he was sure that their bodies were almost certainly covered in dried blood, they were most likely Cannibals. "...Wish to be civil about this?" The aggressive grunts and shouts for 'meat' they gave him made it clear they would rather not.

Holding up his butcher knife he could tell the odds of him not being killed and eaten were very low, then again, he does not need to fight them. A plan formed in his mind, one that involved the body in the cold storage "Okay then...say, would you like me to cook you a, special meal?" He was going to go to hell for this, that much is certain. But, if it meant cooking for Cannibals to live, then he might as well do his best to remember not to taste the food...No matter how good it might taste.


End file.
